Ángel de Navidad - Contestshipping
by BigSakura
Summary: Drew es un chico por demás talentoso en el piano. Gracias a las enseñanzas de su padre quien muriera hace cuatro años. Desde entonces no ha tocado ni una sola nota y su relación con su familia es más bien por compromiso. Todo cambia en cuanto conoce a una persona sumamente especial. Un sólo capítulo. Melodía: Blood-C OST "Hikari no Saki"


**Ángel de Navidad.**

**A Contestshipping Christmas FanFic.**

**Drew es un chico por demás talentoso en el piano. Gracias a las enseñanzas de su padre quien muriera hace cuatro años. Desde entonces no ha tocado ni una sola nota y su relación con su familia es más bien por compromiso. Todo cambia en cuanto conoce a una persona sumamente especial.**

**No, los personajes no me pertenecen; pertenecen al señor Satoshi Tajiri... Excepto Ashley, Ashley es completamente mía XD  
**

** Sí, es un mudo alternativo.**

**Espero que les guste mucho n_n un pequeño regalo de navidad.**

* * *

–Basta madre, estoy comenzando a cansarme de esto –Rechinaba los dientes pretendiendo reprimir sus impulsos- Te he dicho que no una vez, entiéndelo ya.  
–Y yo te repito que no estoy pidiendo tu opinión. –Levantando orgullosa su barbilla dirigiendo su mirada firme a su hijo- Deberías estar agradecido, es una buena oportunidad para impulsar tu carrera.  
–No tengo ningún interés en dedicarme a esto, te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio, madre –Desvió la mirada-  
–Es lo único que tienes que hacer, además está decidido. Tocarás el piano ésta Noche Buena para todos y esa es mi última palabra. –Y de hecho, dicho esto simplemente salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con firmeza-

Después de eso se escuchó un estruendo en el muro, dejando como rastro la huella de un golpe y los nudillos rojos e inflamados en la mano izquierda del joven, que simplemente suspiró con pesadez y se dejó caer en la cama, claramente molesto.  
Drew de LaRousse era el segundo hijo y el menor de la familia con más prestigio de la región. Un verdadero prodigio y virtuoso del piano. A pesar de los lujos en los que él y su hermana se veían rodeados, estaba lejos de ser un chiquillo consentido, malcriado, presumido o arrogante. Tampoco era exactamente la reencarnación de Robin Hood o Gandhi, sencillamente no se metía en los asuntos de los demás y procuraba que nadie lo hiciera en los suyos.

–Detesto el piano –gruñó una última vez antes de quedarse completamente dormido-

Afuera alguien le observaba. Quien sea lo miró unos segundos más y luego se fue de allí moviendo los arbustos, dejando como evidencia un pañuelo color blanco en el césped.  
Amaneció. El joven abrió lentamente los ojos en cuanto sintió los rayos de sol rosando delicadamente sus párpados. Embarró su mano por todo su rostro y se incorporó solo para notar que se había quedado dormido con la ropa del día anterior, haciéndole recordar entonces la pequeña discusión con su madre. Bajó los hombros con pesadez de solo pensar que la tendría enfrente a la hora de desayunar, que de hecho era justo en ese momento. Se cambió y bajó las escaleras dejando en claro tan sólo con su expresión, que no tenía ningún deseo de 'conversar' nuevamente.

– ¡Muy buenos días! –La dulce y armoniosa voz detonaba sincera alegría de saludar al peli verde-  
–Buenos días –siseó sin mucho interés mientras inspeccionaba el resto de la sala con sus ojos-  
–Madre no está –sonrió- salió muy temprano.

Eso lo calmó, suspiró de alivio y acomodó su cabello elegantemente – ¿A dónde fue? –No es como que le intrigara en dónde estaba su madre, sólo quería saber cuánto tiempo de calma tenía aproximadamente. Su hermana se encogió de hombros-

–No tengo idea.  
–Entiendo.  
– ¿Tienes hambre? Justo iba a desayunar.  
–Gracias –asintió y siguió a su hermana hasta el comedor, donde ya los esperaban un plato de fruta y una deliciosa taza de café a cada uno-

Era extrañamente agradable, la relación con su hermana no era exactamente un ejemplo a seguir para los hermanos del mundo. Sabía que ella le tenía muchísimo cariño –por alguna razón- y aunque no la odiaba ni le era irrelevante, no podía decir que la adoraba. En fin allí estaban, envueltos en el silencio de la mañana, hasta que su tranquilidad se vio en peligro de desvanecerse, culpa de la pregunta de su hermana.

– ¿Tocarás el piano en Noche Buena? –Justo antes de dar un sorbo a su café-

Los cubiertos chocaron entre sí, respuesta al manotazo en la mesa por parte de su hermano, que sólo suspiró en molestia y desvió su mirada.  
La joven solo sonrió contra la taza de forma calmada suavizando su mirada.

– ¿Es que he dicho algo que no debía?  
–Sabes que sí –Sin voltear su mirada- primero mi madre y ahora tú. ¿Qué es lo que pasa en esta casa?  
– ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo?

La miró de reojo, al menos ella había tenido la delicadeza de preguntar. –No me gusta el piano. –de pronto el salón se estremeció con la risa de su hermana. – ¿Qué es tan divertido?

–No es nada, por un momento me lo creí de verdad –Limpiando sus lágrimas de la risa-  
–Es la verdad.  
–Oh, vamos Drew –Mientras sonreía cálidamente- Sabes tan bien como yo que te encanta el piano, de no ser así no tocarías como los dioses.  
–Bah, exagerada. –Se cruzó de brazos-  
–Es por mi padre, ¿Cierto? –Buscando su mirada-

El simplemente la miró de reojo y volvió a ver a la nada. Negó.

–No tienes que ocultarme algo como eso –se puso de pie caminando hacia él- Yo también lo extraño, y estoy segura que le encantaría verte tocar esa noche.  
–No lo entiendo –Volteando a verla- No tengo motivos para celebrar esa noche. Y sinceramente no creo que madre y tú los tengan. ¿Qué pasa, se les ha olvidado...? –Su pregunta fue interrumpida por la joven que lo miraba con tristeza-  
–De ningún modo olvidaría algo como eso. Sin duda esa fue la peor navidad que he tenido jamás. Pero es precisamente en memoria de mi padre que deseo tanto como ella que toques esa noche para los invitados, siguiendo con la pequeña tradición que se ha formado.

El chico solo bajó los hombros mientras sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos. –No sería lo mismo…

–Por supuesto que no. –Tomando con delicada firmeza el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos- Pero… yo tengo la idea de que si lo haces, te sentirás cerca de él, e incluso lo sentirás junto a ti, tocando junto contigo.  
–Eso no sucederá –Su voz se había quebrado y sus mejillas se humedecían con las lágrimas que las recorrían una tras otra- Lo sabes…  
–No, Drew –Limpiando las lágrimas con sus pulgares –Realmente creo que así será.

Se zafó del agarre de su hermana frunciendo el ceño. –Gracias por intentarlo, pero no me haces sentir mejor. Ya lo he decidido, no pienso tocar ni una sola vez más. –Se puso de pie y salió al jardín.-

–Oh Drew… -Suspiró la morena profundamente bajando la mirada sintiendo la soledad del comedor-

El césped salía volando a patadas, las hojas de los arbustos caían violentamente. En verdad el chico estaba molesto. Daba vueltas por todo el jardín tratando de tranquilizarse. –Es ridículo, es como si me pidieran celebrar que ya no está. Están mal de la cabeza –limpiando las pocas lágrimas que aún insistían en salir, pateó el arbusto que se encontraba más cerca, arrepintiéndose después, pues se trataba de su rosal, su favorito, se arrodilló enseguida- No, no… perdón –hablaba con las rosas tocándolas con suavidad, sus ojos se inundaron nuevamente y los cerró con fuerza echando así a llorar. El viento sopló fuertemente alborotando su cabello, y aventando hacia él una pañoleta blanca que lo dejó ciego por un momento. La quitó de su rostro observándola con extrañeza. – ¿Y esto?

–Es mío. –Podía notarse la sonrisa en sus labios tan sólo de escuchar el tono en el que lo decía. El peli verde volteó enseguida encontrando a una realmente hermosa chica, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, vistiendo un sencillo pero elegante vestido blanco, quien se inclinaba hacia él y le sonreía con dulzura con la mano extendida pidiendo su pañoleta – ¿Me la devuelves?

– ¿Cómo entraste? Esta es propiedad privada –Mientras se ponía de pie sin dejar de mirarla-

Ella rió disimuladamente incorporándose. –Mis disculpas. Debí tocar el timbre o algo así –haciendo una reverencia-

–No, no quise decir eso –apenado- No hay ningún problema con ello… -Ella sonrió una vez más-  
–Despreocúpate.  
–Soy Drew de LaRousse –Inclinándose mientras lleva una mano a su pecho en una reverencia- Es un placer conocerla, señorita. –Ella soltó una risa tímida-  
–Es usted todo un caballero, ¿Cierto, joven De LaRousse? He oído hablar sobre usted.

Un leve sonrojo llegó a sus mejillas. Aclaró su garganta y acomodó su cabello intentando disimularlo. Ella sonrió cálidamente.

– No me hables con tanta formalidad, por favor –Riendo un poco- Debemos tener la misma edad… -suspiró- ¿Puedo preguntar, qué es exactamente lo que has oído de mí?  
–Sé que eres un gran artista, especialmente en el piano. –El joven bajó los hombros-  
–Parece que es lo único que vale la pena de mí –Sentándose en el césped-  
–Oh no, por favor. No quise decir eso –Mientras acomodaba su vestido para sentarse junto a él- Sólo es algo que he oído por ahí. –El chico sonrió-  
–No me has dicho tu nombre –Posando su mirada sobre la de la chica-  
–Hum –Dudó un poco- dime May –Ladeó su cabeza en una sonrisa-  
–May… -Desviando la mirada.-  
– ¿No te gusta tocar el piano? –Mirándolo de reojo-  
–No se trata de eso.  
– ¿Quisieras contarme?

Él suspiró tomando una varita. –Es una larga historia.

–Soy toda oídos. –El chico solo la miró algo confundido, pero había algo en esa sonrisa, en esos ojos, que le aseguraba que podía hablar con ella con toda la confianza del mundo. Suspiró nuevamente y miró al frente.-  
–Mi padre me enseñó a tocar. Pasábamos horas sentados interpretando infinidad de melodías, e incluso llegamos a componer algunas. –Entierra su cabeza en sus hombros mientras retraía sus piernas y se abrazaba a sí mismo- En navidad solíamos tocar para los invitados.  
–Vaya, que bonito. –Él asintió-  
–Murió hace cuatro años de un infarto justo la noche de navidad. –Lanza la varita- no pudimos terminar de tocar.  
–Lo siento. –Dice sincera llevando su mano al hombro del chico apretándolo un poco.-

Sonrió de lado sintiendo la calidez de la chica. –Gracias. –Posando su mano sobre la de ella. Era tan frágil, tan delicada, tenía la impresión de se rompería si la movía de donde estaba.

–Yo siempre quise tocar el piano –levantó su mirada apartando su mano del hombro que sostenía, para recargarse en el césped mirando al cielo- Pero no soy como quien dijera muy hábil en esas cosas.  
–Seguro que lo harías excelentemente si lo intentaras.  
– ¿Podrías enseñarme? –El chico negó enseguida-  
–No. He decidido que no tocaré un piano nunca más.

Ella bajó la mirada. –Entiendo. –Suspiró- Bueno. –Se pone de pie sacudiendo su vestido- Tengo que irme ya. –Sonrió una última vez.- Fue un placer conocerte, Drew de LaRousse.

– ¿Volveré a verte? –Poniéndose de pie también-  
–Si tú quieres, me verás nuevamente.

El chico levantó una ceja extrañado; no sabía qué quería decir con eso. Miró el rosal y sonrió de lado cortando la más bella y frondosa que vio.

–Para ti –Inclinándose hacia ella-  
–Gracias. –La aceptó y la llevó a su nariz, aspirando fuerte el aroma de la flor mientras cerraba sus ojos- Qué dulce-Asintió en agradecimiento y comenzó a caminar.

–Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no vienes a la cena de navidad? –La chica se detuvo y volteó a verlo. Una ráfaga de viento movió el cabello de ambos.-  
–No gracias. Me darían muchas ganas de verte tocar el piano, y eso te molestaría.

El chico abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de la joven. Apretó sus puños. –Lo haré. Tocaré el piano especialmente para ti esa noche. ¿Qué dices, vienes? –La chica sonrió amplio y se acercó lentamente-

– ¿De verdad? ¿Lo harías solo por mí?  
–Sí. –Dijo firme, sintiéndose como un gatito acorralado en un callejón sin salida, culpa de la peligrosa cercanía de la chica hacia su persona-  
–Entonces, vendré. –Puso ambas manos en los hombros del chico sin soltar su rosa; levantó levemente la planta de sus pies para poder depositar un tierno beso en su mejilla cerrando sus ojos. Al separarse lo miró profundamente. –Te veré en Noche Buena. –Se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar, dejándolo por fin solo.-

Se quedó largo rato mirando el rumbo que había tomado la chica, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón dándose cuenta que aún tenía la pañoleta blanca. Entró casi corriendo a la gran mansión chocando con su madre, a quien abrazó y prometió tocar como nunca lo había hecho antes en Noche Buena, dejándola a ella y a su hermana ciertamente extrañadas, pero felices. Así pues, pasó los siguientes cinco días practicando sin descanso más que para dormir o comer algo.  
Llegó la esperada Noche Buena. Los invitados llegaban a la mansión llenándola de alegría y felicitaciones. Drew se encontraba en las escaleras, cerca de la puerta, observándola, casi asechándola. Suspiró nervioso.

– ¿Esperas a alguien en especial? –Su hermana sonreía tranquilamente dos escalones lejos de su hermano, quien le sonrió y asintió-  
–Sí… bueno, no. Yo… -Su hermana rió de buena manera-  
–Pero si luces muy apuesto. –Observándolo. Llevaba puesto un elegante traje blanco y una corbata de color azul. En el bolsillo del saco una de sus queridas rosas. – ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?  
–Tranquilízate hermana, por favor –Claramente sonrojado- No, no la conoces. –Sacudió su cabeza y llevó su mano a su frente en facepalm-  
– ¡AHÁ! –En un grito de victoria- Así que acerté, se trata de una chica. Cómo has crecido –fingió llorar.-

Aclaró su garganta y acomodó su corbata rezando por que su sonrojo no se notara demasiado. –Sí Ashley, sí. Pero no es para nada lo que piensas. Acabo de conocerla, me agradó un poco y la invité. Eso es todo.

–Muy bien –Asintió incrédula- De todas formas, me gustaría conocer a tu nueva amiga ¿Si?  
–De acuerdo –Suspiró mientras ella se alejaba- Como tú digas –Y volvió su vista a la puerta esperando verla llegar, sin éxito.

Pasado un rato comenzaba a desesperarse. La noche avanzaba, casi era la hora de tocar el piano y la chica no aparecía. Frunció el ceño. Si ella no llegaba definitivamente no se acercaría al piano. ¿Para qué? Si ella no estaba no tenía caso de todas formas. Caminaba entre los invitados recibiendo felicitaciones y lidiando con la familia que hacía años que no veía, o que incluso desconocía, mismos que le preguntaban si era verdad o mentira que por fin volvería a tocar el piano luego de tanto tiempo, y ciertamente eso lo fastidiaba. Harto y decidido, caminó hacia la puerta principal y tocó el hombro del mayordomo, quien recibía a los invitados y preguntó por ella.

–Lo siento joven Drew, no hay ninguna chica con ese nombre en esta fiesta –Mirando detenidamente la lista de asistencia- ¿Es una invitada especial suya?  
–Sí, lo es. Por favor, avísame en cuanto llegue ¿Está bien? –El hombre asintió-  
–Como ordene el señor –Y volvió a lo que hacía-

Caminaba por el gran salón entre los invitados. Miró el reloj, se hacía tarde. Suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a caminar con dirección del jardín. –Decidido, no pienso acercarme a ese piano. –pensó mientras cruzaba la puerta hacia el jardín trasero, que se hallaba desierto, iluminado solamente por las luces de decoración en los árboles y los marcos de las ventanas y claro, la luz proveniente de adentro. Se sentó y empezó a arrancar el césped preguntándose por qué la chica no había asistido. Se encogió de hombros y se recostó en el césped con sus manos en su nuca, despreocupado. Cerró los ojos y decidió tomar una pequeña siesta.

–¿Qué hace usted aquí? Prometiste tocar el piano para mí. –La voz de la joven hizo que abriera sus ojos de par en par enseguida. Entonces sonrió al mirarla. Se veía preciosa, llevaba puesto un elegante vestido de noche color blanco. Se incorporó sorprendido.-  
–May… -Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir. Suspiró y se puso de pie- Pensé que no vendrías.  
– ¿Y perderme la función? –Negó con una sonrisa- Por supuesto que no.-  
–Estaba pensando seriamente en retractarme.  
– ¿Y eso por qué?  
–Porque no estabas aquí.  
–Habría más personas gustosas de escucharte tocar.  
–Sin importancia. Te dije que tocaría solo por ti. –Ella sonrió tímida-  
– ¿Y? ¿Qué estamos esperando entonces? –Sonríe- Ya estoy aquí ¿No es cierto? Quiero escucharte.  
–Por supuesto. –Ofreció su brazo caballerosamente. La chica sonrió dulcemente y lo tomó del brazo para caminar juntos hacia adentro.-

Los presentes se quedaron callados en cuanto lo vieron acercarse al piano. Su madre corrió a apagar las luces del salón y acomodó las cortinas para que fuera la intensa luz de la luna la que iluminara el piano. Su hermana lo miraba con una sonrisa, misma que se borró en cuanto vio a la chica que le acompañaba y a una tercera persona que se acercaba al piano también.

– ¿Qué...? –Cubrió su boca con ambas manos y empezó a llorar sin explicación sin poder apartar su mirada. Cayó de rodillas sintiéndose débil-

El peli verde tomó asiento y acomodó su saco. Respiró cerrando sus ojos y comenzó a tocar una bella melodía. Los invitados estaban fascinados disfrutando de la dulce melodía. El chico sonreía, tocaba con un sentimiento tal que algunos empezaron a llorar conmovidos. Era un deleite, lucía tan elegante, erguido y posando libremente sus dedos sobre las teclas del instrumento, de vez en cuando volteaba a donde se encontraba la chica ofreciéndole una sonrisa sincera.

–'Es tan hermosa' –pensaba sin poder quitar el rostro de la chica de su mente, siendo capaz de verla incluso al cerrar los ojos- 'Y me hace sentir tan tranquilo…' –Pensaba cada vez más en la chica y se sentía aun más feliz de tenerla cerca a medida que avanzaba la melodía- 'No sé nada de ella, y no importa mucho' –Rió para sí mismo- 'Me encanta' –Admitió. Abrió sus ojos con la intención de buscarla, pero éstos se abrieron enormemente y sus pupilas se dilataron al percatarse de lo que ocurría. Quedó boquiabierto al notarlo, sencillamente no podía creer lo que veía.

Un hombre de piel morena y cabello en un tono verde oscuro y ojos esmeralda se encontraba sentado junto a él tocando la melodía. Lo miró y le sonrió de forma cálida mostrándose orgulloso de su hijo. Drew, lejos de asustarse se sintió aliviado, feliz de ver a su padre luego de cuatro largos años. Una lágrima de felicidad recorrió su mejilla, para volver a cerrar sus ojos y seguir ejecutando la melodía.  
Al terminar de tocar abrió sus ojos lentamente. En seguida se sintió confundido y ciertamente asustado al verse completamente solo en un lugar oscuro, con el piano y la luz de la luna alumbrándolo. Se puso de pie. – ¿M-madre? –llamó sin éxito. – ¿Ashley? –Levantándose del banco y empezando a caminar sin rumbo exacto. Su voz hacía eco en la oscuridad. Aclaró su garganta. – ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

– ¿Eres feliz, Drew? –Se escuchó entre las sombras. Esa voz…-  
– ¿May? –Mirando a su alrededor- ¿Dónde estás?  
–Te lo dijeron ¿No es así? Si tocabas el piano esta noche, con todo tu corazón, podrías sentir claramente la esencia de tu padre, muy cerca de ti, acompañándote. –De las sombras surgió la delicada figura de la castaña, quien lo miraba cálidamente. La mitad de su cuerpo permanecía en la penumbra.  
– ¿Qué dices...? ¿Cómo sabes eso?  
–Drew. –Sonrió con un poco de tristeza- Me alegra que hayas dejado salir tus sentimientos en esa melodía, me llena de felicidad que te sientas tranquilo y que hayas podido ver a tu padre. –Comenzó a toser, se escuchaba débil-  
– ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te encuentras bien? –Preocupado, puso un pie al frente con intención de acercarse y extendió un poco sus brazos-  
–Estoy bien. –Sonríe- Mi tiempo aquí, está por terminar.  
– ¿De qué estás hablando? No me asustes, por favor.  
–Perdóname Drew, no es mi intención –Dijo con dificultad antes de caer al suelo. El joven corrió a donde estaba pretendiendo levantarla, fue cuando rodeó su espalda que se dio cuenta. Un par de enormes alas salían de la delicada espalda de la chica.-  
–Eres…  
–Un ángel –Sonrió ampliamente ladeando su cabeza, a pesar de la debilidad de sus movimientos, transmitía una gran alegría.  
–No… Por favor.  
–Se me encomendó otorgarte la tranquilidad de ver a tu padre una vez más, y poder despedirte de él. Para ello, debías terminar de interpretar aquella bella melodía que algún día compusieron juntos –Tose- Es por eso, que debía convencerte de tocar nuevamente –Soltando un largo suspiro. El chico podía sentir como la vida de la chica se desvanecía-  
–Gracias May… -Abrazándola con fuerza- Te lo agradezco –Ocultando su rostro en el cuerpo de la joven echando a llorar incontrolablemente. Ella tomó su rostro con delicadeza obligándolo a mirarla- No tienes nada que agradecerme, Drew. Lo he hecho, con todo gusto. –Sonrió débilmente- He estado observándote, desde hace… mucho tiempo –Tose-

El chico tomó la mano de la castaña entre las suyas delicadamente, depositando un beso en ella.

–Drew de LaRousse –Ríe un poco- Muchas gracias por dejarme conocerte. –Dijo acariciando la mejilla del joven- Todo este tiempo, observándote, estando tan cerca de ti sin tu ni siquiera saberlo –Suspira- Soy inmensamente feliz por haberte traído un poco de alegría.  
–Ha sido mucha –Dijo acariciando el cabello de la chica. De pronto sitió en su otra mano la pañoleta que había encontrado días atrás. Acomodó a la chica en su pecho de forma que pudiera colocar la pañoleta en su cabeza y amarrarla con delicada firmeza.  
–Muchas gracias –Sonrió-  
–No te vayas, te lo ruego.  
–No me iré. Estaré todo el tiempo a tu lado.  
–No así. Quiero sentirte conmigo.  
–Estoy segura, que algún día así será. –Suspira tranquilamente- Mi querido Drew de LaRousse.  
–Te amo.  
–Y yo a ti. –Sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso lleno de amor, de desesperación y deseo por permanecer siempre de esa forma. Al separarse se miraron a los ojos mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Entonces las alas empezaron a brillar con intensidad haciéndola flotar y obligando al chico a apartarse de allí.  
–Estaré cerca. No tengas ninguna duda de ello. –Siendo esas sus últimas palabras, el cuerpo de la joven se vio envuelto por las alas que brillaban intensamente. Parecieron explotar dejando como rastro una lluvia de plumas blancas. El peli verde extendió sus manos dejando caer sobre ellas una pluma, misma que dejó de brillar en cuanto tocó la piel del chico. La oscuridad se disipó y el salón comenzó a tomar forma nuevamente. El árbol, el piano, los invitados. Todo estaba allí. Aplaudían y gritaban como si recién hubiese terminado la melodía. Él corrió hacia el jardín tratando de buscar a la chica, obviamente sin éxito.

Una voz bastante familiar lo hizo voltear en dirección de los rosales. Su hermana se encontraba de frente con ellos y sus mejillas también estaban húmedas.

–Adiós. Papá. –Se arrodilló impotente y echó a llorar, siendo enseguida abrazada por su hermano, quien la miraba cálidamente y le ofrecía una sonrisa. –Se ha ido. –Su hermano negó-  
–No se irá, mientras lo recordemos.  
–Es verdad. –Limpiando sus lágrimas- Y, la chica que te acompañaba…  
–Ella tampoco se irá. –Mirando la pluma para luego apretarla un poco- Es mi ángel –Sonríe- Mi ángel de navidad. –Levantando su mirada al cielo con una sonrisa tranquila-

**FIN**

* * *

**Y bueno, como ya dije ojalá que lo hayan disfrutado así mucho al igual que yo al escribirlo XD un saludo a la gente que se toma la molestia de leerme haha! Y a fuerzas aquí van las dedicatorias, si señor XD**

**Primeramente he de decir que fue un pequeño regalo para mis lectores (aunque no sean demasiados en realidad, mi culpa. Pero a los poquitos que tengo los aprecio mucho de verdad 8D) A mis amigos: mi Trauma, HealingSword, GioHawkins (si es que llega a aparecerse algún día) TSUJAVSA y demás que si no los menciono no es por que no me importen, sino porque mi memoria es un asco y sencillamente no terminaría de mencionarlos XD en fin, una vez más espero que les haya gustado.**

**Les desea felices fiestas su amiga PokéLaUs (también conocida como _BigSakura) !**

**PASENLA BONITO 8D!**


End file.
